


Iris: Queen of the Dragons

by merryfortune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tarzan, F/M, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris is the wild dragon girl of the jungle while Cilan is civilised and sophisticated boy from the mainland. Iris has only ever known the jungle and Cilan has only known Unova. When he, his brothers and their bodyguard arrive to study Pokemon upon an uncharted island, his and Iris's worlds collide. What will come of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The ocean was lit up by the moon and stars but it was a ghastly inferno which was truly illuminating the darkness of the night. A large passenger ship was being swallowed by fire. No one knew the cause. A single boat was being lowered down into the waves. Two people were on board it, a mother and her baby girl. The mother watched in dismay as her husband disappeared into the flames. She cuddled with her little girl. A sudden whoosh of wind came through and a plonk through the water. ‘James!’ she yelped and she helped her beloved aboard the little dingy.

 

The little dingy survived the savage sea and by morning, the family had arrived ashore a mysterious, lush island. Their whereabouts unknown and lives lost, they knew they mightn’t survive for long but their little girl inspired them. Her little, chubby fingers griped towards a curling tree in the distance. Her parents exchanged glances and an ascent for the tree was begun. A new life was starting. They built their world within that tree. It took months but a perfect house was created.

 

A herd of Haxorus, Fraxure and Axew were moving through the dense jungle. The birthing season was drawing to a close. Eggs were cracking open everywhere. The last egg hatched and its proud parents were the leaders of this herd. A lively Axew hatched.

 

It was days later when the first death of the birthing season occurred. A feral and wild Liepard had taken the innocent life of the last Axew hatched. The leaders were devastated. The mother Haxorus was sticking to the back of herd. She was rejecting all sympathy which was coming her way. It was hard to see the softness of her mourning behind her large, axe-like jaws and intimidating glare. ‘Waah! Waah!’ She could still hear the neediness of her first child ring about her ears. They travelled closer to the curling tree. It was only when others reported the crying did she realise it wasn’t her imagination.

 

She trudged off the beaten track towards the curling tree. The shrieks were growing louder. She heard other Pokémon talk about the wails. It was awkward but she clambered up the tree, into the nooks of the unknown. Not once in her long life had she seen something like this. She inspected the wooden floors and the cluttered objects which didn’t look like anything she had seen. The crying grew louder yet again. Her large, three-clawed foot crushed over something, it was sharp and so her step became gentle. She bent down to inspect it further. It was a sketch. She had seen such depictions on trees to mark out territories but none quite like this. Were they Pokémon? She certainly hadn’t seen a species like it.

 

The mother Haxorus trudged through the strange cave-in-the-trees and found the source of the shrieking. A wriggling blob under a sky colour mass of string. She removed it quickly and put her snout to the creature. It matched the one in the picture perfectly except in colour. A little creature with purple hair, brown eyes and no scales or fur. It wore a strange mass of string over its body. What kind of bug had made the string? It was coloured strangely too, pink like the sunset on a lovely day.

The creature made gurgling sounds and began to tug at the mother Haxorus’s claws. The creature’s howls were silenced and the mother picked up the strange beast. It cuddled up to her and though the mother was scared of the strange being, she quickly warmed up to its cute cries and innocence. It was when those cries changed to pain when she became worried. The voice didn’t match. Drool dripped from above.

 

A violet and yellow creature lunged at the dragon. A Liepard. The dragon lunged back at it. She acted without thinking and ran away from the Liepard with the odd little child still cuddling to her chest. The Liepard bounded behind the mother Haxorus, snarling with hunger. Bloody footprints were left behind. The Axe Jaw Pokémon realising they were shaped similar to the babe’s. Had the child been orphaned? There was no time for thinking though.

 

The Haxorus stashed the child in one of the many strange wooden formations and began to battle with the Liepard. It was gruelling and the dark feline was constantly pouncing around looking for an opportunity to nab the baby. The Haxorus put its tough, clawed paws together and energy began to build. The Liepard shifted up a mound of dirt and blindly, the Dragon Pulse was released and was shortly followed by a random jab and roar. The Liepard, too busy planning out to eat the child to realise the onslaught of attacks from the Haxorus.

The Liepard escaped with minimal injuries and without the darkly skinned child.

 

The Haxorus brought the child back to her herd. She was immediately fussed over and questioned in regard to the strange beast it was holding to her chest. ‘What is that?’ her mate, the leader of the dragon tribe, Kerchak, questioned.

‘A child...’ his mate, Kala, replied

‘What kind?’

‘I’m not sure.’

‘Sure is freaky lookin’.’ an Axew from remarked as the child clambered over its new mother’s back and down it to meet the Tusk Pokémon.

 

‘Get rid of it.’ Kerchak said

‘I refuse to. It needs a mother.’ Kala replied

‘If the jungle wants it alive, it will live.’

‘I want it alive.’ A sombre look briefly graced the intimidating mother’s face.

‘You may keep it then.’ Kerchak said and walked back towards the front of the herd.

 

Kala understood what it meant. She was no longer his mate. She had been stripped of her rights as a leader to. All she had now was motherhood. ‘So, what’s its name?’ the little Axew asked and the mother gave it a little sniff.

‘Her name...’ she trailed off and saw a patch of wildly growing iris flowers. ‘Her name is Iris.’

‘That’s a nice name for a freaky lookin’ Pokémon.’ The Axew said and his mother took him away.

 

It was nesting time it would seem anyway. Time flew and the little dragon-girl grew. She was a beautiful young child in her faithful mother’s opinion anyway. She had no means of defence. She had no claws, no fangs and no fear inspiring cries but even so, this child called Iris was her perfection. Though she had no Pokémon-like features she was a Pokemon in her own right. She had a wild mane of purple fur. She had small teeth. She had soil coloured eyes and cocoa skin. She had a lovely voice too. She had hard work too.

 

Iris looked out towards her herd. They didn’t consider her part of theirs but she was more accepting. She knew one day she would be loved and accepted. She swung a vine down to her Axew friends. She swung towards Terk, her cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

Years flew by in the blink of the eye, or so it felt to Kala the Haxorus. It seemed like just yesterday that Iris was just a little baby but now she’s a fledgling who was able to talk, walk and be the little independent soul she is.

Though Iris seems independent it almost seems like a disguise. She felt cursed; cursed to watch the other Axew and Fraxure evolve and play and she was stuck on the side lines. At least Terk was nice to her. ‘So, Iris, I’d love to hang out with you today, trust me I would but the guys...you know what us guys are like. If I could bring you along, I would but it’s all very grown-up Axew stuff.’

‘Please can I come along to the water hole?’ Iris begged with her cousin

‘Hurry up Terk! Last one there’s a Dunsparce!’ one of Terk’s friends cried out.

‘I know, I know! I’ll be right with you!’ Terk shouted back then faced Iris again. ‘Know what, you can hang with us if you can keep up.’

‘OK then.’ Iris said smiling.

Terk had purposefully said that because Iris was the slowest creature in the herd and on top that they were going to the hard way to the water hole. So he and his friends were awfully surprised when they saw the wild girl swinging on vines towards them. She even managed to beat Terk there by a split second.

‘So, how was that?’ she asked and straightened the leafy armour she had been given.

‘Dude, you got beaten by a girl.’ One of Terk’s said.

‘I know, I know it’s ‘cause I gave her special trainin’ to be able to do that. All my skill at work there boys.’ Terk said

‘No, I taught myself to do that.’ Iris corrected him.

‘Well go along now. You’ve been here, done that now so go.’ Terk said

‘No.’ Iris snapped at him. Terk took her by his three-fingered hand and gave her a quick challenge.

There was a sneaky look in his pale ruby eyes but it went unnoticed by Iris. ‘Well, just ‘cause your faster than me doesn’t make you cool. We got a little initiation ceremony you needa do if you really wanna hang with us.’ Terk said and he glanced at his snickering friends.

‘What is it?’ Iris asked and Terk brushed himself off and found one of Iris’s purple hairs on him.

‘You gotta get a hair,’ he began

‘From who?’ Iris questioned and Terk saw a herd of Donphan near the shore of the lake.

‘A hair from a Donphan’s tail.’

‘Do Donphan even have hair?’ Iris asked

‘Yeah.’ Terk said unsurely and Iris nodded. She grabbed a vine and swung towards the large beasts.

Oh god, Terk thought and his friends were egging the reckless girl on. She swung around and went under their tusks and dived into the water. There Iris saw all kinds of fish but her prize was on the Donphan. She swam towards them; another skill she had acquired through her own means. She went up close to their massive hooves and began to search their wrinkly skins for hairs. Her small fingers were tickling them. They began to shake and quiver. They rushed out of the water’s shallow depths and towards the den. Iris surfaced panicked.

‘Stampede!’ a Fraxure yelped and Donphan were rolling around everywhere leaving nothing but broken trees and trampled grass behind. Everyone got out of the way except for a little Axew who was still learning how to move from the previous birthing season. The little Tusk Pokémon stumbled around until Kerchak, the leader Haxorus, intervened.

He attacked the Donphan coming close to squishing the tiny child. He swooped in and took the Axew into his own claws. He attacked his way out. The stampede dispersed further into the dense jungle leaving only fright and debris in their chosen path.

Iris, Terk and his friends waddled closer to their leader. The boys fled into the comfort of their mothers when the mighty Haxorus turned around to deliver punishment to the offending babies. Kala went to rescue her child from the ruthless suspicion of their leader. ‘I’m sorry, Kerchak.’ Iris mumbled.

‘You caused this horrible, near-tragedy?’ he asked, growling.

‘Yes.’ Iris said boldly ‘but I didn’t mean it.’ She refused to cry but she was scared out of her wits but pride was helping that refusal. She didn’t want to be seen as an odd ball let alone a cowardly odd ball. The leader of the herd of dragon Pokémon didn’t know what to do. ‘I’m leaving.’ Iris stated and she left in a hurry. She swung on vines away from the ruined den. She nearly killed an Axew. That much was certain. It didn’t really need to be said, mighty Axe Jaw like Kerchak only needs to speak with those cold eyes to convey his messages.

It began to rain as Iris fled. Her mother was chasing after her. Most other mothers in her situation wouldn’t dare to chase their offending hatchling for fear of being abandoned, for fear of no longer being part of a larger, stronger group yet even so Kala chased after Iris through the rain. Terk escaped all punishment since his mother was glad it wasn’t her in that situation.

Iris sat down and huddled under an enormous moss bitten buttress root. She felt like she was in a cage like the criminal she was. The rain began to pool around her and Iris stared at her reflection. She wasn’t pretty like all the others. She had no scales, course skin, claws and fangs. She was weird colours but not the normal kinds of slight blues, slight reds and outrageous blacks. She was brown and purple for the most part. She was larger than other Axew but too short to be a Fraxure. She certainly wasn’t like Haxorus. She was a freak. She doubted she was even a dragon, probably just a hideous normal type and even then she doubted that. Iris cried. She saw shells of something surface in the mud.

An idea blossomed in her head. It was stupid idea but it could give her the credibility of being one of the others. She poured mud all over herself and stuck the sea shells on where she was muddy. Now she has scales. ‘Iris!’ she heard her mother yell

‘I’m here!’ Iris yelled back and her mother found her.

‘What are you doing?’ she asked and began to wipe mud off her child but Iris stubbornly put it back on.

‘I have scales now.’ Iris said in an attempt to explain herself.

‘But you don’t need scales.’ Kala said

‘To be a dragon, I need scales.’ Iris said and her mother wiped the last of the mud off Iris.

She cuddled the small child who squirmed out of the embrace. ‘Yes I do.’ Iris retorted and her mother forced her to put her small hand over her chest.

‘Do you feel it?’ she asked.

‘Feel what?’ Iris asked.

‘Close your eyes.’ Kala said and the young, purple maned child did so. ‘What about now? Do you feel it now?’

‘Is it my heartbeat?’ Iris asked.

‘Yes.’ Kala said and took Iris’s hand and put it over her own chest. ‘Do you feel my heartbeat?’ Iris nodded. ‘See? We’re the same though you mightn’t have scales, we’re still the same.’ Kala said and Iris understood. She opened her eyes and hugged her mother tightly.

‘I understand.’ Iris said and her mother did one last thing with her hand. She put Iris’s hand against hers.

The smaller, softer hand slotted into Kala’s but it didn’t feel perfect, it didn’t feel complete but it did feel warm. It felt like a beautiful warmth that only a family can give a child. Iris smiled. ‘Let’s go back to the den, sweetums.’ Kala said.

‘Okay, mama.’ Iris mumbled and clambered over her mother’s back and continued to hug her mother but this time so she could hold on.


	3. Chapter 3

Iris took in the fresh morning air. Something about today seemed different from yesterday and the weeks and months before. It was the smell of change perhaps. She looked out over the cavern and was by herself. She was feeling an urge to be by herself, away from Terk the Fraxure and their other friends and family. Iris looked around and saw nothing unusual about neither the jungle nor the beach which scarcely ebbed around it. She shrugged off this strange feeling of change, turned on her heel and grabbed a vine. She swung away from her looking-cliff towards where the den was.

Kala, Iris’s mother watched in wonder as her “little girl” came swinging towards her. Kala wondered where the years had gone. It seemed like only yesterday that Iris was a helpless hatchling who couldn’t eat by herself and now she knew where everything was and what each berry did. It was marvel in itself. Kala had been there to see all of Iris’s transformations. The dark skinned child swung into a massive Ursaring bear-hug. ‘Hi!’ she announced as she let go.

‘Hello Iris.’ Kala said ‘Where have you been? We need help getting berries.’

‘I’ll help. Don’t worry.’ Iris said and she ran off. An air of independence surrounded her as Iris got herself ready for berry gathering duties.

She ran through the jungle. She stopped only to get berries along the way. A sound pierced the dense foliage. She recognised the cry and a strange, alien feeling of contempt began to swell in her heart. Iris looked around. The yowling roar still echoed through, shattering all the other sounds which had been floating in the air. It’s a Liepard! Iris realised and the attacks began. A Shadow Claw attack came out of nowhere. Iris managed to dodge and saw the feral feline in clear light. Iris felt like she knew it from somewhere. She had heard rumours of a rogue Liepard prowling certain areas of the jungle for a while now; could this Liepard be the rumoured rogue? Iris wasn’t sure but she was sure that if she wasn’t careful, this Liepard was going to have her for dinner.

Iris summoned her courage and began her own pointless barrage of attacks. Iris tried to come up with something witty to say to the beastly Pokémon but nothing came to mind. The only thing going through her battle ready mind was: ‘Why the hell don’t I have claws?’ It was a fair question, in the dragon-raised girl’s opinion. Iris dodged a Shadow Ball and ran up a nearby tree. The Liepard followed but found it hard to scale the tree. Iris leapt down and floated like an Emolga. She dived onto the purple-and-yellow creature’s back and put her hands around its neck.

SNAP!

Iris wasn’t proud of herself but maybe it would prove something to the herd. It might prove she was just as fearsome and strong like a Fraxure. Maybe even like a Haxorus. She put her kill in front of the Haxorus whose approval she was desperate for: Kerchak’s. Terk came close. ‘You didn’t, did you?’ he asked

‘I did.’ Iris said proudly but she knew it false and so did they. Kerchak shook his head and dismissed her with a wave of his claws. She pouted slightly and then ran off. She left without saying anything more. She knew when she wasn’t needed.

-Iris: Queen of the Dragons-

 

From the mainland of Unova, the four had come. The four had come in search of rare creatures not found on any of the mainlands. They were three brothers from Striaton and a hired bodyguard from Driftveil.

The eldest brother of the three was a young man of green hair and green eyes. He, like his younger siblings, was dressed quite fancily to be in a large, dense forest. He was in a black and white suit with a green tie. The eldest brother’s name is Cilan. Cilan was fussing over a small Rattata which had wandered close to him and his group. He was furiously jotting down notes in his journal about the creature. From his inspection, there was no difference between this Rattata and the ones from mainland Kanto. It gnashed its fangs at him and Cilan showed him the notes. ‘Wha’ are you doin’, son?’ their bodyguard, Clay, asked

‘Just taking notes on this Rattata.’ Cilan replied and the purple rat quickly stole Cilan’s notebook.

After it!’ Cilan yelped and his brothers stared at him sceptically.

‘It’s not like there was anything important in it, bro.’ the youngest brother of red hair, Chili, said

‘You’ve only written in it once. And it was only a note on Rattata. Not that they’re plentiful on the mainland or anything.’ The middle child of blue hair, Cress, said.

‘Even so, I’d like my journal back.’ Cilan said and he charged after the purple Pokémon bullheadedly. It was quite uncharacteristic for him.

Through the dense forest Cilan searched for the notebook. He saw the Rattata trying to shred the book. Cilan quickly took it off the rat. ‘Sorry, but this is mine.’ Cilan said but he tore out the page containing a drawing of the Rattata and gave it to the tiny creature. The purple rat inspected the drawing and seemed to gloat. ‘So I can go now?’ Cilan asked ‘With my notepad.’ Apparently not as the Rattata stole the notepad for the second time. ‘Give it back!’ Cilan demanded, acting rather un-gentlemanly and he went to chase the purple rat but soon halted in his tracks when he saw the small Pokémon surrounded by a horde of its evolution; Ratticate.

Cilan went to back off but he was soon surrounded. There could have been thousands of Ratticates appearing before him.

 

-Iris: Queen of the Dragons-

 

Iris watched from a high tree branch as some strange creature prepare to be attacked by hundreds of Ratticates. She would have laughed at the creature’s foolishness if it wasn’t for the fact that the foolish creature looked like a paler, greener, taller version of her. With some conviction, Iris grabbed a vine and swung towards the creature. She took the strange Pokemon to another high tree branch. Iris backed off, expecting thanks.


End file.
